In U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,194 of 1978, Kenneth D. Topel illustrates and describes his improved peep sight for an archery bow. This peep sight includes an elastic cord secured at the forward end to a pin or post of an anchor pad adhesively secured to the inside of the upper limb of a bow, and secured at the rear end to a pin or post extending out from the forward face or surface of the body of the peep sight. This arrangement comprises a restraint alignment subassembly, which is utilized to offset any tendency of a bow string to twist, and to thereby keep the sighting bore of the peep sight in line with the intended direction of the flight of an arrow, i.e. in line with the bow sight and the target.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,462 of 1979 Kenneth D. Topel illustrates and describes his adjustable crosshairs sight for an archery bow. His peep sight, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,194, and his peep sight as set forth in this application, serve an archer very well, so he or she may achieve greater accuracy and precision in aiming an arrow using any target sighting equipment, but especially when using such multiple crosshairs or multiple crosspins sights secured to an archery bow.